Violet Rose Greenfield
Violet Rose Greenfield, also known as V.R. or "Vi", is an agent semi-temporarily residing in the Department of Floaters. She was written to life by goat_lover4444 on Wattpad, recruited to the PPC by SkarmorySilver, and adopted by eatpraylove. Agent Profile Appearance Not much is known about Violet's appearance in her homefic, aside from her own personal description: "I have long, blond hair, white wings, and deep purple eyes. I am 4' 11 and 1/2"." Entering HQ (or possibly getting assigned to an RC) caused her to manifest a purple, feminized version of Pit's standard tunic, as well as small hoop earrings and a ponytail. Personality Violet is quick-tempered, foul mouthed, and unafraid to speak her mind. Her general moodiness is thought to come from her home fic, as she was brought in without changing her personality due to not being the main cause of its problems. However, she's gained an independent streak and a kind of pragmatism that goes hand-in-hand with her bluntness. Due to these traits, she also dislikes trollish characters, and Palutena in particular due to initially blaming her for the eternally young state she's in, though her Palutena-hate has been abating since she joined the PPC. (It's been redirected at the Impetus miserabilis who possessed her former boyfriend.) For all her lone-wolf tendencies and rebellious attitude, Ami claims that she's a good listener, though there's no evidence to support this. She also has a good sense of humor, and enjoys messing with her teammates from time to time. Abilities Like Pit, Violet is unable to fly on her own. She's retained some of the fighting skills she had as an angel, as well as a decent-sized kitchen knife. At some point between getting assigned to RC #2319 and "The Agents, Cleaning," she obtained an Aquarius Blade from the Armory. Other In addition to her new partners, and the boys' Pokémon, Violet shares the RC with the following: * A fluffy Velociraptor, ''who was a Newbie Gift from boarder Legacy to her adopted author * Meww and psych-heal the mini-Missingno, along with many others who are up for adoption (ask nicely) * A Delibird her adopted author received as a birthday present * Three of the PPC's first recorded Continuity Cats; * (as of April 2016) A Stantler her adopted author received as a Christmas present, as well as the mini-Balrogs witch king and ring wraiths * Several mini-Chimera Animas * (as of November 2016) Peal the mini-Centipeetle and Ki nana the mini-Demon Agent History Violet was originally a Sue from a badfic that was deleted for reasons unknown. She was originally cast as Pit's love interest; unfortunately, her backstory included a lot of falsehoods regarding the world of the ''Kid Icarus games and its characters. None of these actually affected either of them, however, and the bigger threat by far was the Impetus miserabilis that had possessed Pit at the time. Prior to the fic’s deletion, Agents Sarah Katherine Squall and Rashida Mafdetiti ventured into it to rescue the canonical angel, and exorcised the Sue-wraith. With V.R.'s help, the agents were able to subdue the Sue-wraith long enough for Palutena to purify it. Because V.R. was delusional (if well-meaning) rather than a direct threat to the canon, she was ultimately recruited. She has since moved to RC #2319, where she currently stays with Chris, Ami Seeker, and fellow trainee Miguel Correa. Charge list As dictated by Rashida, Violet's charge list is as follows: "Completely overturning the canon by making uncanonical assertions about how angels are created; bashing Lady Palutena in the process of stating said assertions; creating a mini-Monoeye... attempting to forge Twu Wuv with Pit as well as warping his personality beyond recognition and creating an uncanonical history for him; writing beige prose, including multiple misspellings; dropping numerous F-bombs in a continuum rated E10+; enforcing rape, child abuse, and nikomak murder in said continuum; and causing this fanfiction to change time periods so many times that it gave my partner CENSORED scene shift sickness!" Some of these charges may have actually been caused by the Sue-wraith who would become Cupid Carmine, however, so Violet was given the benefit of the doubt at the end of the mission. Mission Logs Listed in chronological order by release date unless specified otherwise. Home: eatpraylove's Tumblr Origin and Recruitment * "Go Home Canon, You're Drunk", with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall and Rashida Mafdetiti ** In which a story has a very hard time establishing what year it's in. ** Original fanfic (deleted): "An Angel's Secret" (Kid Icarus) * Interlude Three: "Separate Ways", with Agents Falchion, Rashida Mafdetiti, Sarah Katherine Squall, Velociripper, and Brenda ** In which one agent is exchanged for another. Partnered with Chris, Ami, and Miguel * Interlude: "Adjustments" (cameo) ** Note: Takes place in December 2014, with an epilogue covering January and February 2015. * Mission Two: "The Agents, Cleaning" (Black Butler) ** The agents, and two new recruits, travel to Victorian London to take care of some business involving a young earl and an assassin. ** First Continuity Cats discovered and adopted. * World-Jumper's Rudi's RP (link to the first post featuring her) * RC #333 Interlude Two: "Shenanigans at FicPsych", with Sarah Katherine Squall, Ami Seeker, Seung-Li Kim, Suta, Tianlong, Rashida Mafdetiti, Zeke, Adéle Bowen, Chakkik, and Stephanie Podd ** In which Sarah's terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day comes to a close. ** Note: Takes place a few weeks after Mission Two. Also, Chris and Miguel do not appear. * Halloween Masquerade (RP) * Mission Three: "Banned from Johto" (Pokémon) ** Chris takes a Sue's home region and mangled English ''very personally.'' ** Multiple mini-Missingno adopted. * 2016 New Year's Gift Exchange (RP) * Mission Four: "Canon's Bane" (The Lord of the Rings) (cameo) ** Chris and Ami make two new acquaintances and visit Arda. ** ring wraiths and witch king brought back. * Zingenmir's Purim RP * Mission Five: "Of Swimmers and a Sue" (Free! Iwatobi Swim Club) ** In their first solo mission, Miguel and Violet visit Japan and discover a sheep in wolf's clothing. ** Note: Chris and Ami cameo at the end. Also, Naigsa discovered. * Mission Six: "For the Sake of All Living Things" (Tokyo Mew Mew) TRIGGER WARNING: ANIMAL INJURY ** The trends of defective English and Stu protagonists using bad science return with a vengeance, and all involved have strong opinions on the matter. ** Mini-Chimera Animas discovered and put in custody. Also, she and Miguel graduate to full agent status. * Mission Seven: "An Appeal to the Gods" (The Lord of the Rings x The Legend of Zelda) ** An unlisted and completely inept high-fantasy crossover pushes everyone's buttons as hard as it can. * Mission Nine: "Girls' Night Out" (Part 1 and Part 2), with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall and Lapis Lazuli (DIC), Agent Aiko Kimura (DF), and Seung-Li Kim (DoSAT) (cowrite with SkarmorySilver and James Shields) ** In which Sarah and Lapis try - and fail - to host a PPC-edition slumber party. ** Note: Chris and Miguel do not appear. Other Appearances * "Sadly Mythtaken", with Agent Rashida Mafdetiti (DF) and Agent Cupid Carmine (DIC) ** In which some long-overdue apologies are in order for just about everybody. ** Original fanfic: "When Two Worlds Collide" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians x Kid Icarus) * "The Most Dangerous Game" (with Agents Chris, Falchion, and Whitney) (Hunger Games/Monster Hunter, in progress) ** In which badfic is no place for a Girl on Fire. * MST: "Monstery Science Theater 2", with Agent Valon Vance and Dahlia Scribes (cowrite with Voyd) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Badfic Characters Category:Reformed Sues